Dirty Tony
by DarkflamesAsh
Summary: lol, Just like it says. Tony is very dirty in a bathroom with Gibbs. Tibbs fic. One-shot
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this story has no plotline. Period. Don't even bother looking for one. The title seems odd, but it actually makes sense. I'll explain it at the end. But I actually thought of this story while I was riding with my friends and I was waiting till we got to a movie theatre so that I could use the bathroom. I find if I think about my stories dirty and clean I can wait a little longer to use the bathroom. Helps me to hold it. J Very effective. And Inspiring.

Dirty Tony

Tony knew he shouldn't have run off when he did. Knew he should have waited a minute or two, but…Gibbs had complimented him. Told him that he'd done a good job. Nothing felt better than that to Tony. Well, there was one thing. And that's why Tony was locked in a bathroom stall with his pants around his ankles holding his breath and gripping his cock tightly in his own hands jerking at his achingly hard member as he tried to find release. God he hoped no one else had to use the bathroom, because if they did they'd be hearing a lot of strange noises coming from his stall.

Gibbs sighed as he walked to the restroom intent on checking in on Tony. The younger agent had looked like his going to start jumping off the walls in every literal sense and then he'd run off. All because Ducky had told Gibbs to be nicer to Tony. God, why did he always listen to him. It's not like it always turned out ok when it came to Tony. With Tony he had to tread softly. Tony was used to Bastard Gibbs not sometimes nice Gibbs. It probably just shocked the man. That train of thought and ideas came to a screeching halt when he entered the bathroom. Only one stall was being used. No one else was around and Gibbs had witnessed Tony ducking in here. So, the one making the soft mewling sound and the all-telling sound of skin sliding over skin had to be coming from DiNozzo.

He told himself he ought to just turn around and leave. Just walk back out and pretend this never happened, but there was a tiny little voice telling him to peek and make sure, just to check. Of course, the tiny little voice won as it blew Common sense and decency to smithereens with Bazooka's and Nuke's when he heard a soft breathy moan escape the occupant of the stall. Gibbs slowly walked forward standing silently in front of the stall door. Nervously he leaned forward and did something incredibly rude, wrong, and very dirty. He peeked.

Tony was leaning all his weight onto the plastic wall of the restroom cubicle. His pants and boxers were pooled around his ankles and he was rocking his hips into the wall. His cock rubbing roughly against the wall, his hand gripping his balls and teasing them. His other hand looped behind him his fingers tracing a pattern closer to his rear end. One finger slowly slipping inside making Tony gasp at the feeling of it all. It felt good to touch himself like this. He didn't even notice the blue eye staring through the gap at him so wrapped up in what he was doing. "Gibbs." He whispered softly arching back into his fingers trying to reach deeper inside himself. Imagining it was Gibbs who was touching him like this.

Gibbs had never seen such an erotic sight. Tony's designer slacks lay pooled at his ankles and his shirt while still buttoned was hanging down far enough that the very tip of his shirt fell down covering some of his erection. Tony's tie was loosened enough that he could have taken it off, but instead left it on.

Tony groaned again as he added another finger and shutting his eyes pretending he could feel calloused fingers probing and teasing instead of his own fingers. Gibbs felt his cock jump in response as he watched the younger man arch off the wall plunging his fingers into his own entrance moaning loudly and thrusting back and forth rapidly and then he came. His sperm shooting all over the wall of the bathroom cubicle crying out one name. "Gibbs!"

Gibbs watched all of this occur and with that stood up straight walked back to the main door and locked it and leaned against the door waiting. Tony slowly pulled himself back into some form of conscious thought. With a soft gasp he slowly slid his fingers out of his ass and slowly stood up and began to redress himself. Slowly opening the door to his cubicle Tony slinked over to the sink his eyes locked on the sink not even noticing the other occupant of the restroom.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs snapped grabbing Tony's attention.

Tony jumped, surprised by the sudden noise. "B-Boss…Uh, Boss, What are you doing you here?"

"What do you think, DiNozzo?" Gibbs growled his voice deepier, huskier sounding. Tony just stared his entire body going stiff. His heart pounded loudly in his ears as Gibbs slowly stepped toward Tony pinning him to the spot with those two bright blue eyes. Gibbs was barely an inch away from him when Gibbs finally spoke again. "I suggest DiNozzo, you not think and just do." DiNozzo went pale and just stared at his boss worried about what exactly would happen next.

"DiNozzo, now you tell me, and tell me the truth, what where you doing in here?" Gibbs asked pushing Tony back up against the wall.

"Um, I-I was just-" Tony gulped noisily trying to move further back, but failing since there was a wall keeping him so close to Gibbs he could feel the older man's heat. "I was just using the bathroom…" He whispered softly as Gibbs placed both hands on the wall on either side of Tony's head.

"Using it? Well, when you pee, you certainly have a good time with it. And why were you moaning my name?" Gibbs asked grabbing DiNozzo's by his tie and tugging him back into the cubicle. "Didn't I say to tell the truth, Tony?" Gibbs asked pushing Tony up against the wall. Tony gasped loudly as Gibbs slammed the door shut, bolting it quickly as he forced Tony as close to him as possible.

"I-I- Uh, Boss should you-mmph!" DiNozzo groaned softly deep in his throat as Gibbs begin to kiss him. Their tongues intertwining wildly, dancing against one another happily. Twin hard-on's rubbed roughly against each other through denim and fabric causing Tony to moan loudly. Gibbs pulled back slowly grinning broadly as he witnessed the state he'd put Tony in. Despite the fact that Tony had just cum, he was already hard again his cheeks a bright pink color and his lips swollen and red.

"Tony, didn't I tell you not to think? Just shut up, ok? Enjoying this type of thing, isn't it your specialty?" Gibbs asked as he spun Tony around and undid his pants hurriedly.

Tony couldn't think, he couldn't even breathe hardly. Gibbs, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, had just kissed, accused him of masturbating (not that it wasn't true), and was now shoving him against the cubicle wall and pulling down his pants. Tony looked over his shoulder at his boss, wanting to make sure this was real. That it wasn't just a cruel joke.

Gibbs bit his lip as he pulled down Tony's underwear. Tony's asshole was still stretched from earlier, right? Did he really have to bother with foreplay after all that? Gibbs looked up at Tony and smirked at the young man's shocked face. He had no clue what was going on. Without a second Gibbs entered him reaching around to grip Tony's cock tightly.

"Don't cum yet." Gibbs whispered softly in Tony's ear thrusting roughly into Tony causing their flesh to slap together obscenely. Tony gasped loudly moaning as his fingers scrambled to hold onto something, anything. The toilet dispenser was cutting into his side and his shoe, $250 shoe, was sliding on the tile floor on his left side while the right side was wedged against the toilet. His hands scrambled up higher and higher along the wall trying to find something to grip, his finely trimmed nails scraping loudly against the plastic wall he was being fucked into.

Gibbs pounded away thrusting against Tony roughly paying no heed to the smaller man until he heard the scrape of Tony's nails and saw how wanton the man truly was. His neck and cheeks where a bright red and his mouth was wide open allowing all of his moans and gasps to escape. The sight reminded Gibbs of earlier forcing him to thrust faster his hand finally loosening around Tony's cock and beginning to move his hand quickly up and down along Tony's cock making him shiver and moan.

"Ah! Ah! G-Gibbs!" Tony gasped his hand finding the top of the stall wall and gripping it tightly. "Oh my god! Ah! H-Harder!" Gibbs smirked behind him. _And I didn't do this sooner, because? _Gibbs wondered just as he and Tony both finally fe-

"REN! IZZY! What are you two doing with McGeek's computer?" Tony asked as he walked over holding two cups of coffee. Ren blinked in surprise looking between herself and her twin Isabelle.

"Nothing." Ren stated her entire face blank as she turned and looked at Tony. "We were just playing Solitaire." Tony blinked in surprise. Ren was being completely monotone, which meant she was lying. With a sigh Tony moved around behind the twins grinning when he saw Ren's finger placement. Her thumb on the Alt button and fourth finger on the Tab key. She'd been working on something else again.

"Well, as long as it's not one of your dirty stories again. Vance almost fired poor McWriter for that last one, till he found out you two did it." Tony said teasingly. Izzy giggled and hopped down from the seat quickly scrambling over to Tony's desk ducking underneath it giggling wildly.

Tony smirked happily shoving the taller of the two twins towards his desk as he switched the programs up again loading the word document. "What? In the bathroom? Wasn't that from _Queer as Folk_?" Tony asked as he glanced over at the twins. Ren and Izzy both grinned nodding slowly. Izzy giggled as she stuck her head out nodding slowly.

"Yeah, there was a scene like that in _Queer as Folk." Izzy giggled tugging on her sister's pant leg. Ren quickly crawled under the desk as well her face still perfectly calm. _

"_What scene?" Gibbs asked as he quickly strode into the bullpen. Tony turned a bright red and went to minimize the document. "Grab your gear, Tony." Gibbs growled snatching one of the coffee cups out of Tony's hand quickly going back to his desk. "And girls, go down to the lab and wait with Abby till we come and get you." Gibbs chastised as Tony ran quickly to the elevator. Gibbs smirked and peeked down at the girls._

"_Oh, yeah, and the first time wasn't in the bathroom. It was the back of my car." Gibbs said pulling the girls out leading them back over to the computer. "So, finish that and print it out and leave it in Tony's desk. Oh, and I'll bring you a pretty picture." Gibbs said with a smirk as he marched after Tony. Ren and Izzy both turned looking at one another. Izzy smiled and began to bounce slowly on her feet. Ren held up one hand and received a quick high-five._

__________________________________________________________________________

_XD What can I say? I love it…. Love love love it! Sort of a prequel to Chapter 2 of "I Remember", so if you've read that now you know what they, Ren and Izzy, do. They write dirty dirty stories on McGee's computer._


	2. Chapter 2

XD -laughs wildly- So, here I am writing all these dirty stories all across these different fandoms, several which have more than one chapter and now I remember! There where tons of Alerts on this story and I ignore them completely. My bad guys! My bad! Lol So, here's a little gift for my fans. Rofl please leave a comment for this one too. I'll write more if I feel like it. Lol I haven't seen NCIS in so long that I forgot about my two favorite agents. -bows- I'm sorry about that, I blame USA re-runs. Also, if you'd like to read more of the twin's dirty stories, check out my profile page.

Naughty Tony

Tony sighed as he walked into his apartment. He was exhausted. Today, after what had happened in the bathroom Gibbs had zipped up and left without another word. Not even later on. Gibbs had barely even talked to him during the cases later on as well. It felt like so far Gibbs had decided that the bathroom was like Vegas. What happened there stayed there.

"This…sucks." He grumbled as he flung his jacket over his couch arm. With a grumble he undid his tie slowly flinging it away as well as he wandered to the answering machine. There were 3 new messages. "Great…" He grumbled slowly pressing play.

"Tony, this is Gibbs. You're not to come into work tomorrow." *Beep*

"Tony, this is Abby! Guess what, Boss man ain't coming to work tomorrow! Wanna go to the Alley with me?" *Beep*

"Tony! This is Gibbs. You're not to go out with Abby tomorrow. Keep your rear home." *Beep*

Tony growled angrily picking his phone up and slamming it back down over and over again. "STUPID GIBBS!" He yelled fuming already. "Finally gives me a day off and then tells me-?" He stopped in mid-rant as his doorbell rang out to alert him to someone wanted to come in. "Coming." He yelled quickly booking it over to the door to let whoever it was in.

Tony had barely opened the door when he was pushed back in by none other than the very man he'd been insulting. It was none other than Gibbs pinning him to one of his walls. "You got a problem, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked with a smirk as he held Tony against the wall making him squirm.

"No, Boss." He answered automatically as Gibbs pressed up against him.

"Good." Gibbs growled his voice dipping low as he leaned in his lips inches from Tony's making him slightly anxious. "Now, your move, Tony." Gibbs whispered softly as Tony wiggled rubbing against Gibbs as his member slowly became harder. Gibbs grip slowly loosened on Tony as he smirked waiting for him to move.

"Gibbs…" Tony whined trying to seek out more friction rubbing against Gibbs wildly. "Please, like-like before, please!" Tony whined as Gibbs moved back.

"Like in the bathroom?" He asked his hand slipping down to rub over Tony's member slowly. "When I fucked you up against the cubicle?" He continued pushing hard against Tony's cock.

"Mmmm!" Tony moaned wildly arching into Gibbs hand his own hand grabbing at the wall over his head. "Y-yes." He groaned not truly sure what Gibbs wanted from him. "No. wait!" He gasped reaching down to stop Gibbs hands. "Wait, you-you didn't even speak to me after-"

"Because we were at the office. Whatever we have…we can decide on later. Right now," Gibbs whispered freeing his hand to rub gently over Tony's sides. "I want to lay you down in a more comfortable position." Gibbs whispered kissing Tony roughly making him moan loudly and arch into Gibbs easily following after Gibbs as he pulled away tugging Tony's jacket along towards the bedroom.

The second they entered the bedroom it was like nothing existed outside of Tony's room anymore. They're clothes swiftly falling to the side as they meet together again to kiss. Buttons popped off swiftly making Tony think of pinging sounds.

Not that Tony thought much after Gibbs pressed him back onto the bed. Both men fell back rolling on the bed until each found themselves comfortable on the bed. Tony was perched on top of Gibbs kissing him lovingly, their tongues rubbing together.

Gibbs knew he should be careful with Tony. Tony always acted as if he was so sure of himself, but in truth he was sensitive. He liked to be complimented and praised. Tony was delicate and fragile like a pane of painted glass. Tony sat up slowly pulling away from Gibbs slightly panting as he looked into Gibbs eyes.

Gibbs smiled broadly his hands rubbing down along Tony's body to grip his thighs hoisting him up slightly so that his own member could rub against Tony's rear right between Tony's perfectly sculpted butt cheeks.

_R: *snort*_

_I: What'd you write?_

_R: Nothing._

Tony moaned softly arching back into Gibbs member with a simple move of his hips. Gibbs let out a groan and gently pulled Tony up so that he could line himself up with Tony's entrance.

"Tony it's gonna hurt this time." Gibbs warned softly gently stroking along Tony's legs.

"It's fine, Boss." Tony answered swiftly.

"Tony, I'm not your boss here." Gibbs chastised as he sat up to kiss at Tony's face gently.. "I'm Jethro here."

"Sorry, Bo-Jethro." Tony apologized as he let out another little moan when Gibbs began to push into him slowly.

"Tony…"Gibbs breathed out softly. Tony let out another gasp at the use of his first name. Gibbs smirked deciding to file that little kink away for later uses as he pushed fully into Tony, making him moan loudly. Gibbs groaned at the tightness and heat inside of Tony. If it was possible Gibbs thought Tony had tightened since their escapade in the bathroom.

It took all of his willpower to not just start pounding up into Tony, but he held off waiting for Tony to adjust. He knew Tony was ready when he began to grind back and forth along Gibbs body seeking out some form of pleasure. Gibbs thrust up once experimentally and received a throaty moan in response. It didn't take long.

Gibbs hadn't expected it to last long for him, but he was more than pleased with how excited he made Tony. Their bodies moved in perfect unison. Their hips rocking back into one another. Both men groaned rocking back and forth moaning. Tony gasped as Gibbs hit that little bundle of nerves inside of him making Tony see stars.

"Ah!" Tony gasped loudly. "Th-there!" Tony panted roughly bouncing up and down along Gibb's member. Gibbs gripped Tony's hips roughly gasping loudly. Tony reached down to pump his own member his moans escalating and reaching new hieghts as-

"Ren, Izzy…What are you doing?" McGee asked as he walked into the bullpen slowly looking over the giggling twins. "You two aren't writing your dirty stories again, are you?" He asked as Ren quickly jumped out of his seat and ran over to Tony who was playing a game again on his own computer. Izzy smiled and exited her sister's story and ran over to Gibbs' desk jumping into his lap easily.

Gibbs laughed scooping Izzy close and shifting her onto one of his legs as he looked at her. McGee sat back down at his chair and glanced at the girls warily before pulling up Word. Tony glanced over and rolled his eyes as McGee pulled up Ren's story.

"OH! REN! IZZY! Stop using my computer for your stories!" McGee yelled in disgust.

* * *

Rofl! Ok, so better than chapter 1? Worse? Leave a comment. Oh, Ren and Izzy are in Washington D.C. now! Lol not really. I posted up Gibbs meets the twins. Check it out sometime. Also, I collaborated with a friend of mine recently, Shadrougeforever. Check out our fic, Silent Night. It's in My Favourites and on her page.


End file.
